Just Like A Dream
by TheFabDonna
Summary: What would have happened if Karen said yes to Keith the first time, if Lucas or Peyton never realized they had feelings for eachother or if Nicki never came to screw things up?
1. Dreams or?

Just like a dream

**Disclaimer: if I owned One Tree Hill, Keith would still have been alive!**

**Main Pairing: Karen / Keith**

**Other Pairings: Brooke and Lucas, Haley and Nathan and Jake and Peyton**

**Set in S1 (starts at the end of 118)**

* * *

Ch. 1: Dreams or?

Keith went down on one knee. "Marry me, Karen," he asked and looked her straight in her eyes. "I don't. I don't know what to say, this all came so sudden" she answered him. "After 15 years, you think this is sudden?" he asked her. " I don't know what to say.." she said..

"Yes, would be a good start," he said. "I don't know if I can," she answered and looked at him… "Karen, when you left for Italy we had a future, we still can, so I am going to tell you the same thing as I told you them, Trust your instincts" he said and looked at her with that unbelievable Keith face and then she kissed him (again lolz), "I'll marry you!"

Keith woke up the next morning believing it all was a dream, then he saw Karen lying next to him and he smiled, and went back to sleep knowing that no matter what he dreamt, it would not be better than the reality

* * *

**So this was the first chapter, and I know it's short and all the chapters will probably be as short.. But I will also post several short chapters in once.. Please R & R**


	2. Happy ?

Just Like A Dream

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, Keith would live and be happily married to Karen right now.. **

**Main Pairing: Karen / Keith**

**Other Pairings: Naley, Brucas and Jeyton**

**Set in S1**

* * *

Ch. 2: Happy?

Karen woke up, seeing Keith next to her, and remembering last night. She was marrying Keith, but was it the right choice?

She liked Larry too, but not like that, not really.. But he had kissed her last night before Keith had proposed to her, and she had liked it.

But then again, she had said Yes to Keith, her instincts had told her that was the right choice, and they were never wrong.

Keith woke up, and says simply and carefully "I Love You," and in that moment she knew she had made the right choice..

They both got out of bed, and went into the bathroom together, but Lucas was home, and that they did not know.

So as they were in the shower, doing their thing, Lucas came in. "Oh my god! This is so not an image I want in my head!" and ran out again. "wait, was that Keith? Does that mean?" he asked himself.

Karen came out in a towel. "Lucas, I didn't know you were home, I thought you would stay with Haley. I'm sorry, we should have locked the door. " she said. "Who exactly is we? Don't say it's you and Peyton's dad!" he asked. "No actually, we are Keith and I"

* * *

**So this were the second chapter, PLEASE R&R and more will come before you know it!**


	3. The Big News

Just Like A Dream

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, it would have been Dan that was shot in that school**

**Main Paring: Karen & Keith**

**Other Parings ( might change later ): Brucas, Naley, Jeyton**

**Set in S1.**

**Additional notes: The Peyton / Lucas thing never happened, Brucas is still togther. And there is no Nikki, and Luke didn't think anything happened between Peyton and Nathan on the Boy Toy auction **

And thanks so much to all the people who reviewed my fic, it's pure love!

* * *

Ch. 3: The Big News

"Luke, I got to tell you something, "she started. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that Keith is standing naked in our shower?" he interrupted. "Luke, please let me finish," she told him and continued "Keith and I got engaged last night, he took me by surprise." "Mom, that is so awesome! I am so glad he finally did it!" he smiled towards his mother and couldn't wait to tell Haley.

"I won't interrupt you any longer, I head over to Haley and then I am seeing Brooke, okay?" He asked. "Sure, see you for dinner?" "Yeah, bye,"

Karen quickly went into the bathroom again, and they continued what they had started

He walked to Nathan's apartment, knowing Haley probably would be there after last night (boy toy auction). He knocked on the door, and Nathan opened the door. "Hey, is Haley here? I have some good news, "he asked. "Yeah, she's here. Come on in," he answered and went to get Haley.

Haley came from the bedroom, "Hey, Luke. What's up?" she asked her best friend. "Mom and Keith are getting married!" he said "and I walked in on them in the shower," He gave her a twisted smile.

"Oh, Luke this is great news!" she smiled back at him, "wait, you said you walked in on them?" "Yeah, but let's take that another time. I got to go, I am meeting Brooke. I just wanted to tell you first" he hugged her. "Bye, see you later?" "Yeah, movie tomorrow?" "Sounds great," he said as he went out the door.

cut to Karen & Keith

She was standing there, right in front of him, she was all his. He could hardly believe it, after all this years he finally got what he wanted, He kissed her and smiled "I Love You" it seemed like he could not say that enough. He loved her with all of his heart.

* * *

Please Review People, it warms my heart! 


	4. Another kind of shock

Just a Like Dream

**Disclaimer: If I had owned One Tree Hill, Keith would be happy and alive now..**

**Main pairing: Karen & Keith but in this chapter it's Brooke and Lucas.**

**Other Pairings: Nathan & Haley, Jake & Peyton..**

**Additional notes: Peyton / Luke never happened, Nicki never happened; Brooke and Lucas are still together.**

* * *

Another kind of shock

He was meeting Brooke at the river court and there she was. But he could see that something was wrong.

"Luke, I think I'm pregnant," she almost cried. "What do you mean with you think?" he asked. "I mean, I'm late, very late," now she was sobbing. "Cheery, let's buy a pregnancy test." He hugged her "And no matter what the result is, I'm here for you. I never let you down," he smiles at her and makes Brooke feel just a little better

cut to Peyton's' Room

Peyton is sitting drawing, and Jake comes in. She turns around and sees him. She smiles and says "hi," "Hi," he answered. He had Jenny with him. "Hey, sweetie," she says and kisses her forehead. Jake loved watched Jenny and Peyton; they seemed almost as mother and daughter. Sometimes he wishes they were. "Peyton, do you want to go to dinner with me?" he asked her out of the blue. "You mean like a date?" she asked him "Yeah, I mean Karen said she could watch Jenny this Friday" he smiles at her

Cut to Brooke's House/Room

Brooke came out of the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test. She showed it to Lucas, "It's positive,." He had a shocked look on his face. "These are not 100 accurate right? We should go to the medical centre and we take it from there"

* * *

Next Chapter will be up next week, it's kinda long so, it might take about a week before I finish it and thanks to all of my reviews


	5. The Fact

Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: If I had owned One Tree Hill, Keith would be happy and alive now..**

**Main pairing: Brooke and Lucas.**

**Other Pairings: Nathan & Haley, Jake & Peyton, Karen & Keith**

**Additional notes: Peyton / Luke never happened Nicki never happened; Brooke and Lucas are still together.**

Ch 5: The Fact.

Brooke just sat there crying in Lucas's arms. She couldn't believe it. They were always safe. How could this have happened? She was just 17 years old. If it was accurate and they decided to keep the baby, her and his life would change to ways she couldn't even imagine.

Lucas tried to comfort his crying girlfriend while trying to deal with the fact that he might be a dad "soon". It would change his life forever. Maybe no more basketball, no more bright future, but he'll stand by and support her, because he didn't want this child to grow up without a father like he had.

They walked towards the clinic together and waited for their turn. Lucas waited outside while Brooke took the tests.

She came out. "How did it go? What did they say?" he asked. "We'll have to wait. They said they would call in a few hours with the results. So all we can do now is to go to school and wait." She told him; "I'll be with you" he said and kissed her forehead. "No matter what"

cut to Karen & Keith

They were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "Is this really happening?" he just had to ask her, it all seemed like it was just a dream. "Yeah, Keith, It's all happening" she just had to smile. He was just too cute and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it earlier.

"But I need to go to the Café now, do you want to join me and Lucas for dinner tonight?" she leaned in and kissed him. "Yeah. Dinner at 8?" He asked. "Yes, see you then?" she kissed him and left for the Café.

cut to Tree Hill High School

Peyton were standing in front of her locker with a big smile on her face, when Brooke comes almost crying her eyes out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peyton asked her best friend. "I'm pregnant, or at least the pregnancy test was positive. We are waiting for the final answers." Peyton hugged her, but didn't know what to say.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked her. "First I am going to wait, but if it is positive. I don't know what to do. I'm only 17. Having a baby will ruin my life." She was crying in Peyton's arms now.

"Brooke, having a baby is not the end of the world. Just look at Jake" Peyton told her and she had to smile thinking about Jake, he had asked her out and she had accepted..

"Well, you seem like the cheery one now!" Brooke got mad and ran away, leaving Peyton alone in her happiness..

Brooke was sitting in a classroom crying when Haley came in. "Brooke, what is wrong?" Haley might not be Brooke's best friend, but their relationship had changed a lot these last months. "I don't want to talk about this with you." She said, thinking that nothing like this would ever happen to Haley, she was always so responsible, she was probably a virgin too.

"Brooke, we might not be best friends, but you can always talk to me." Haley looked at her like only Haley could.

cut to Karen's Café

Karen and Deb were sitting by the counter talking. Karen was hiding her hand and was not sure if she should tell her.

"Karen, what's your problem?" Deb asked her, she could see that something was bothering her. "Well, I don't really have a problem, but it is like.." she held up her hand.

"Oh my God, did he finally ask you?" she asked her. Karen was kind of shocked. Did everyone but her know that Keith was going to propose to her?

"I'm sorry, but he told her before the accident that he was going to propose to you. He really loves you" She told Karen and smiled at her.

But Deb had "always" had a little crush on Keith, because he was so different from his brother. But that was a secret that Deb had hidden very good and she did not want him to know it either.

Cut back to the High School

Brooke's cell calls in class, she runs out of the classroom and take it.. "Yeah, this is Brooke Davis." She answered. "Are you sure" she asked.. "Thank You, bye."

Brooke went into the classroom again, like nothing happened. But she ran out as soon as the bell rang.

She found Lucas by his locker. He could see it as soon as he saw her. "So you are pregnant?"

"Yeah, it's positive. What are we going to do, Luke?" she asked him.

"I seriously don't know, Brooke." He told her. "But what I do know is, if you decide you want to have this baby. It will grow up with a father. I'm not like Dan."

She looked at him, not quite believing how he could be so calm about this, most guys would run scared, but then again he was not like other guys.

"Luke, what will Karen say? I mean she freaked out about the tattoo, I don't know if she will like the though of being a grandma before she turns 40," she asked him. Brooke liked Karen. "She won't like it, but it's better if I tell her alone." He looked at her. "You know if we have this baby our lives will change forever. .

This was all for this time, sorry for a late chapter. I had a writing block.. Please reviw!


End file.
